Sweet Home Storybrooke
by noveldreamer25
Summary: Au. A Sweet Home Alabama movie adaption. Emma is a successfull designer about to marry the New York mayor s son. But for that, she is going to have to travell to her hometown and deal with her past.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Sweet Home Alabama movie adaption. I do not own the OUAT characters or the story. I apologise for my spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.

* * *

Thunders and lightning's took place on the sky, the lightning's staining on the sand every few seconds, it was a great scary thunderstorm and the sea was wild; but it didn't stopped Killian and Emma from running right into it. They were fighting over a silly thing; well…no so silly. Killian had ask her to marry him. Emma stunned began running, Killian took after her, but she soon realized that she needed to get home soon because of the thunderstorm, her parents were going to kill her.

"Hurry up, Killian!" Emma screams, still running ahead of him "Emma, wait!"

"I gotta get home. My mom's gonna kill me." she answers turning back with her eyes wide open.

Suddenly a lightning crashes the ground.

"Wow, did you see that?"

"Yeah, well, answer the question!" he says already frustrated " No! "

"No, you won't answer, or no, you won't marry me?"

"Killian Jones, I'm 10 years old."

"I got too much to live for". He says smiling and looking her pointedly with those big ocean blue eyes of his.

A Lightning crashes again "Ahh!" Emma screams, covers her ears and starts to head back to the woods.

"Not that way, you dolt! Come on!" Killian grabs her arm and leads her to where the lightning crashed

" Wow!, Cool!" says Emma amazed crouching down to where a weird liquid is on the spot, attempting to touch it.

"It's hot. Don't touch it." Killian grabs Emma`s hand quickly putting it far from the liquid.

"We'll be safe here." He says standing up at the same time as Emma.

"Says who?"putting both hands on the hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Everybody" he exclaims "Lightning never strikes the same place twice, it's common knowledge."

"Why would you want to marry me for anyhow?"she asks ignoring his comment. At this Killian smirks and looks down at her. (He is taller)

"So I can kiss you any time I want." And leans down looking at her mouth. Emma is just hypnotized by his beautiful eyes, and bewitched she start leaning too; until she presses her lips to his.

While kissing a thunder rumbles near them and they both fall to the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later

_Gasps. _Emma wakes up startled, looking through the window at the pouring rain. She just dreamed about that night so long ago. She then looks around the room and notice that she is at her studio, her co-workers giving the final touches of her new collection, for the upcoming runaway.

"Oh my God!" she says standing up, grabbing some sketches and walking to the back of the studio. "Hi Emma" a man passing her by says with a smile. "Hey" she smiles at him shyly.

"You know, that accent of yours is a whole lot thicker when you're dreaming." Says another man.

"Ha hah, All right, how come y'all let me sleep? "

"Oh, calm down Emma. It was 5 minutes. You needed to rest"

"What did I say?"

"You said that we're all getting big, fat raises when you become somebody"

"Keep dreaming buddy"

Emma laughs lightly and head to the main door. "I'll see you guys at the show." She shouts.

"By Emma" all her co-workers shout back at her.

* * *

As Emma opens the door of her apartment, she notices something weird, there are rose petals all over the floor… red, white, pink and yellow roses petals. As she keeps walking she turns to look all over her apartment. There are like a hundred roses all over it; her bed, couch, kitchen, windows, every corner of the apartment covered on roses. She opens her mouth in disbelieve, nobody has ever done that to her. Breathing deeply she exclaims "Aww Neal!".

Then she heads over the answer machine. There's no note, anywhere so she senses that there might be a message from him in it; and she is right.

"There's a rose for every moment I thought of you last night. God, you must be exhausted. Listen, knock 'em dead. I'll see you at the show. Emma giggles at this "It's gonna be great. I love you. I can't wait to see you. Goodbye." (The dial tone beeps)

* * *

"Okay, people, we are officially late!"

"Emma" exclaims Nova worriedly

"Yes?! "

"This top is supposed to be neon aubergine, but it's all wrong! It's all wrong!" she says waving her hands in the air.

"Okay, don't panic. That's my job. Um...okay. Put her on after Anoke. The third light cue is yellow. She'll look eggplant." Emma arranges and starts to walk away, but soon turns back remembering something"

"Nova, uh, the reason it's all wrong is it's on backwards".

"Ooh, Miss Swan, I'm scared of you." Jefferson appears, looking everywhere and admiring Emma`s designs.

"Jefferson!, what are you doing here? You're the competition." Emma says hugging him

"Competition? Please! Our design's for plumes and pearls," Jeff answers indignantly pulling away just a bit to look at her face "and nothing is going to come between me and my protégé". "And this is, after all, all about me." "Oh, I love this. Stella McCartney's gonna kill herself.

"Then why do I feel like I'm in the middle of Times Square,naked?" she says, looking defeated .

"Baby doll, you're gonna be just fine." He assures her.

"Look, seven years ago, you were this debutante off the plantation, and now you're my steel magnolia..." Jefferson waves his hands in the air as if presenting a big title

"Okay, get out of here before you make me cry." Emma pushes him away, her eyes watered.

Jefferson smiles wickedly at her and heads off.

Neal arrives at the fashion show and as the son of the mayor; he receives attention from the reporters and answers some questions.

Emma is giving the final touches to the models, and checking is everything is alright. She is not paying attention to the TV. But suddenly she hears the voice of her boyfriend on it and turns to look at it smiling with admiration and love.

"Please tell me he has a flaw somewhere." Ashley asks as she walks towards Emma to look at the TV, crossing her arms.

"He asked me to go to Rome for Christmas." Emma answers dreamingly

" Honey! He's gonna ask you a lot more than that." The girl replies smirking.

"You think so?" Emma looks at her friend, trying to mask she is worried about it

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey, let's go! - Let's do this!" Emma hurries trying to forget about her friends comment, pushing her toward the other models in the line.

"All right, we are about to start . Places, everyone! She commands

"Come on, let's go, line up. Have a good show. And remember,, no smiles, no smiles, just smirks! "

The show starts, everyone claps at the models, as they start going out on stage. The crowd loves it.

* * *

(After the fashion show)

They all are celebrating; with a champagne cup in hand. The show was exquisite. Emma stands with her group and models, letting the press take pictures of her work. It was definitely a successful night, one more dream come true. She was happy, everyone was congratulating her. She bet the reviews of the press tomorrow were going to be fantastic.

Neal pushed between the crowd looking for her, not having success.

"Honey!" Emma calls at him excitedly. She runs to him jumping in his arms and putting her hands around his neck shrieking.

"Oh, congratulations." He says he says sweetly hugging her back.

"You're amazing. Those flowers were insane."

"Oh, well, I just want this day to be perfect."

She Sighs. "Oh, God, honey, what if they hate me?"

"They're critics, Emma. They hate themselves."

"That's easy for you to say". Emma replies pulling away from his arms.

"I wasn't born with that thick Mills skin."

"No, you weren't, and that is what I love about you." He smiles

Neal then looks at his watch. "Ah, honey, I'm sorry, I got a meeting in the Bronx. But you go and enjoy, and I'll see you later. Okay? Oh, and, hey, we've got that thing tonight at Lincoln Center. "

"What thing?" she really doesn't remember.

"Fund-raiser thing?" he says expectantly.

Emma rolling her eyes. " Right, the thing... with your 's tonight."

"I'm afraid so"

Emma looks down to her feet. She really wasn't expecting to see Regina Mills today. Got that woman was a piece of work.

"Okay."

"I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. I love you" .

"I love you, too. Congratulations." He replies giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

Emma sits in the limousine a while later, Neal left it there for her. She finishes retouching her makeup and the limousine suddenly stops. Emma looks at the window and she doesn't recognize the place. _Ok, this is weird,_ she thinks and decides to asks the driver what's happened.

"His meeting's running a little late. He told me to take you inside so you wouldn't have to wait."

"Okay. Where are we?"

"I'm so tired, Joe." Emma says while he opens the floors door. " Yeah."

"I've just had it."

"Well...he shouldn't be too long miss."

"Miss Swan, won't you come in?" says a man opening another door for her. She walks into the room and there is Neal waiting for her at the end of the hallway.

"So...have you made a decision?" He asks her.

"About what?" Emma asks confused.

"Rome." Putting his right hand on her back, trying to hide a smile and guiding her to another room.

"Rome, honey," she scoffs. That's four months from now."

"I was thinking maybe 2- 300 guests, tops."

"For Christmas?" Emma looks at him like if he had gone mad

"Neal, are you on some sort of medication?" she mocks raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Emma stops and looks around, the room is all dark. Then Neal makes a sign and the lights slowly begging to turn on.

She gasps "Oh, my God." She covers her mouth with both hands. Shock from realization. They are at Tiffany and CO. He is going propose. Ashley was right.

"O-Oh, my , my God." She looks down at him, while he is getting on one knee.

"Emma Swan…will you marry me?" He asks with a big expectant smile on his face.

"Are you sure? " Emma is shock, she knows she is in big trouble."I mean, a-a-are you really sure?" "Because if you're not sure, we could just go back to the car." She says signaling the entrance with her right hand.

"Emma, Emma, Emma..." he says standing up and trying to calm her down

" It's only been 8 months." She says in disbelieve.

"You know I never do anything rash. And I usually never ask a question I don't already know the answer to, so...at the risk of being rejected twice, I'm gonna ask you again." That's right, it was amazing how perfect he was, he never had lost, at anything and he definitely was not a man who took risks, he always acted or decided only when he was sure about the answer or sure about things turning out alright. It was something Emma admired from him. Although some people said that trait of his was a bit smug.

"Will you marry me?" as he grabs both of her hands

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she answers happily and hugging him, forgetting about her problems with that marriage for a while, deciding to enjoy the moment with her new fiancé.

They both laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

Desclaimer: I do not own the characters of OUAT or Sweet home Alabama movie

Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mayor, Mills just one shot! One shot!" one of the paparazzi shouts to get the Mayor`s attention. But she ignores him and keeps walking on the red carpet.

"Over here, Mayor, please! Over here!" her assistant Sydney Glass leads her to him and gets her out of the crowd of paparazzi.

"Thank you. Where is my son?"

"He's running late" he says apologetically.

"No doubt thanks to that Duckling girl" she gives him an exasperated look.

"Swan…designer, Southern."

"Right, whatever" she says waving her hand.

"Right here, Mayor! Please, Mayor! - Miss Mayor, over here!" shouts another paparazzi, attempting to move in front of her.

"Your Honor, how do you answer those who are opposed to the street-improvement project you put before the city council today?"

The mayor, tired and angry, decides to answer politely "I suggest they take a drive on some of the streets in Brooklyn." Finishing with a fake big smile.

"Your son's relationship with Emma Swan…sources says they're engaged. Do you have a comment?"

"Trust me dear, if my son was engaged, I'd have a comment" she says and keeps walking, annoyed by the comment. If her son decides to marry that girl, it would be the ruin of her carrier. She can`t believe her son is in love with that girl_. Well…maybe they are not in love, maybe its just a fling_. She hopes.

* * *

(At the limousine on their way to the Mayor`s event)

"I thought you were tired." Neal asks, very content that Emma y practically sitting on his lap, while she puts feather like kisses all over his face and neck. She laughs wickedly, an idea on her mind. She stops kissing him and asks

"Joe, can you excuse us for a second?" she turns to the driver and accommodates herself to press a button at the roof of the car , that closes the space between the driver and them with an internal dark window. Emma starts kissing his neck passionately after the window is fully closed, and tangles her hands in Neal`s curls.

Joe just chuckles.

"I've been planning this for weeks" Neal says looking at her lovingly "I knew your show would be great, and tonight was a perfect day to pop the question". He laughs moving his head from side to side "Oh, God, I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face." Emma just smiles at this.

"Come on, let's call your parents." He then says excitedly, grabbing his phone from his suit pocket.

The smile on Emma`s face falters, her face showing panic.

"No!" she screams removing the cell phone from his hand.

"I-I mean..." She chuckles nervously looking down at the phone.

"n-not right this second. What I mean is, uh..."

"Honey, would you mind terribly if we just kept this to ourselves for a few days?" she decides to say and looks at him with puppy eyes, but at the time giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ems, it's gonna come out sooner or later."

"No, l-I know, I know, but, um, it's just, I haven't seen my folks in about 7 years, and I just feel like I should probably tell them in person." She tries to reason.

"Of course" he says understandingly.

"And, um...I-I think I should do it alone".

"Ems, I'm gonna have to meet them eventually" .

"I-I know, I know, and they will love you..." She replies nervously, grabbing his face with both hands and giving him a sweet smile as she says "…eventually."

"Is it because I'm a Yankee?" he questions her playfully.

"Well, that... and a Democrat." She gives him a sweet kiss.

"Okay "he exhales "No one will know" he grabs the ring and turns it down on the finger. "Thank you."

They soon arrive to the event and get out of the car. The press notices this and starts asking him stuff.

"Secretary Cassady" they call him. His mother`s last name is Mills but his father`s is Cassady. When her mother tried to convince him about changing his last name to hers, he didn't accept. Her argument was that changing his last name would have given him more power but he cared less. "Will you answer some questions?"

"Okay". He laughs and turn to the press, while Emma awkwardly makes her way to her new mother in law.

"Hello." She says and after Neal finishes answering questions and he walks to where her mother is.

"I'm sorry we're late mom." He excuses himself with a charming smile.

"That shade of lipstick does nothing for you. What kept you?" The mayor says wiping the lipstick from his face, while he tries to do the same.

·Oh, it's none of your business."

"Ah, you know I hate surprises. What's going on?" the mayor looks around confused and asks in a hushed tone, just for them to hear,

"Emma, darling." She welcomes with false joy " Hi, Your Honor."

"So good to see you. Look at you… always the belle of the ball." The mayor comments garbing both of Emma`s hands "I hear very good things about your new line".

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Emma says blushing

"Always a pleasure" The mayor smiles but then she frowns shocked

"Um…" Emma realizes and looks down slowly, noticing her new mother in law is touching her engagement ring. She tries to pull her hands back. But the mayor does not let her.

"Neal?" she turns to her son, still shocked "Yes?" he answers unaware of the situation in front of him.

"Seems Emma is wearing a skating rink on a very important finger." She says gritting her teeth

"Um, Your Honor, l'd really like to keep it –" Emma tries to say nervously, still trying to pull away.

"Oh, my God, you're engaged?!" The mayor screams calling the attention of the press and paparazzi. They all start to ask questions and take pictures. Emma looks horrified at the cameras, the same way as the mayor; both of them speechless. While Neal just stares at the ring and at the cameras with a grin showing satisfaction.

* * *

Emma the next day was on a plane to Storybrooke. It couldn't wait any longer.

She as she arrived, rented a car at the airport and started driving to the town she ran away from so many years ago.

"For Gods sakes Emma, I'm your first New York friend, and I have to read about it with 12 million other people!" Ashley exclaimed over the phone.

"Sorry, honey, she just grabbed my hand." Emma replied smiling while driving on the road. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I know!" we read all about it."

"So, did you cry?" "Wouldn't you?"

"One man for the rest of my life? I'd bawl my bloody eyes out". her friend said in mock horror."So why don't you meet us? We're just around the corner".

Emma sighs "Can't. I'm in Storybrooke."

"Oh...my God".

"Yeah". She said licking her lips and closing the call.

* * *

Desclaimer : I do not own the characters or the movie


	4. Chapter 4

Emma founds herself driving through Storybrooke, Main ; amazed and a bit annoyed , nothing has changed since she left the town, for good, six years ago. Strorybrooke still was a little town that seemed frozen in the 80`s.

Before visiting her parents she decided to go straight down to business, to that house, near the beach, she once upon a time called home. And before she noticed, she was right in front of it. She breathed out, getting mentally prepared to see him; it had been after all, six years. Grabbing her GUESS purse, she threw the ring inside of it and walked out her car.

As she walked to the front porch of the house, a Dalmatian started barking uncontrollably. Then a man walks out of the front door, with some tools on his hand.

" Aw, he's loud, but he doesn't bite. Come on, shut up dog!" the man said, already annoyed by the barking. "Lie down." The dog then does what asked.

To say Emma was shocked, was an understatement, he was as handsome as ever, with his bright blue eyes, messy black hair and light scruff, his body was toned, not skinny as she remembered.

"Now, how can I help you?" the man asked smirking, his eyes sparkling; taking Emma out of her shock. She composed herself and put on a poker face.

"Well, for starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce."

The man`s eyes widened and the tools fell out of his hand, making a thud. Emma just sighs. "Come on, Killian, I mean it. The joke's over. Let's just finish this. I've got a plane to catch."

"You're bloody kidding me, right?" He asked frowning.

"You know, I've never actually understood that expression, but, no, I'm not bloody kidding you." Answered Emma putting both hands on her hips.

After a few seconds she takes the divorce papers out of her purse "Look, it's even got these idiot-proof tabs to make it easy. There's one copy for me, one copy for you, and one copy for the lawyers."

Killian just exhales sharply.

"What? Speak!" Emma shout desperate.

The dog at this resumes barking.

Killian, walking in front of her says "You show up here after six years without so much as a "Hey, there, Killian, remember me... your wife? Or a "Hi, honey. Lookin' good. How's the family?"

"You expect me to tell you, you look good?" Emma raises a brow.

"Did they run out of soap down at the store since I left?" making reference to Killian`s, body, covered of dirty and car oil.

Meanwhile the dog`s barking continues.

"They laugh at that up north or wherever it is you been?" Killian asks a bit hurt by the comment, not believing her new attitude towards him.

"You knew where I was! And don't even pretend you spent all this time missing me."

"Oh, I missed you, all right. But at this range, my aim is bound to improve."

"Is that a threat, Killian?" "I've got a lawyer who charges $350 an hour. He billed me every time you sent these papers back." Emma explains, now in a bad mood.

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally got the message."

The dogs barking, now annoys them both, the tension in the air increasing every second, until they both explode.

" Shut up, Pongo!" Emma commands at the same time Killian says tiredly " Shut up, Patch!"

The dog barks one more time, but then shuts up. Emma is now surprised, she is looking at the dog, closely. Then asks slowly, dreading the answer.

"What happened to Pongo?"

"He died. You weren't here." He answers her sadly. Emma`s heart breaks a little, how she wasn't capable of seeing the dots differences. This dog might be Pongo`s pup, because they are extremely similar.

Killian with his head down, looking defeated turns around.

"What are you doing?!" Emma asks, noticing it.

" Leavin'. You`ve done it. You should recognize the gesture."

* * *

I do not own ouat characters or the sweet home Alabama movie


	5. Chapter 5

"Could we just try to keep this as civilized as possible?" Emma asked, walking to him. "Please sign these papers so I can go home."

"What do you know from home?" Killian turned back to her and asked, looking at her, frowning.

"Hell, I bet your folks don't even know you're in town."

"That's my business."

"Sweetheart, those people are the only family you got." He tries to reason.

"Don't you "sweetheart" me, sweetheart!" Emma exclaimed pointing her index finger at him.

"Get your butt back in that car, you drive over and see 'em, and then maybe we'll talk." Killian warns slamming the front screen door of his house.

"Killian! You dumb, stubborn, pirate hick!" Emma yells at him, kicking the wheel of her rented car. And then running to the houses front door. She looks through the window. Killian is at the other side of it.

"The only reason you won't sign these papers is 'cause I want you to!"

"Wrong! The only reason I ain't signin' is 'cause you've turned into some hoity-toity Yankee bitch" Killian snaps at her angrily, trying to close the windows bali blind curtain without success. "and I'd like nothin' better right now than to piss you off!" he shouts taking the damn curtain off.

Emma grumbles. "What are you doin' with the Jolly Roger on the docks anyhow?!"

"That's my business!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!" Emma then starts to walk away. Killian reading her like an open book, remembers that the backdoor is open and Emma is going to try to get through it. But no! he is not allowing it. He runs to the door, jumping trough the sofa to get there faster, and locks it quickly. He nods his head in satisfaction and grabs a beer from the fidge.

"Pff, Divorce, my ass." He says to himself and starts drinking it.

"Hey, genius..." Emma calls and Killian turns around groaning. She is standing with her right hand on her hips and in her left hand it's the spare key.

He sighs

"Next time you lock somebody out, make sure they don't know where the spare key's hidden." Emma smirks

"Well, see, that's the thing about Hide-A-Keys - it'd be nice if your _WIFE_ told you where it was!" he grumbles

"I'm not your wife, Killian". She sighs defeated. "I'm just the first girl who climbed in the back of your ship." A sad look on her face. Her walls crumbling in front of him.

"But you're right - I have changed. I don't even know that girl anymore".

"Well, then... allow me to remind you." He walks to the phone and disconnects it, turning to his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Emma waits in the living room annoyed

* * *

At NY

"Born into one of the wealthiest families of Greenville, Alabama, her daddy's in cotton and all that implies." The Mayor, Regina Mills reads in a magazine.

"There's no listing for a David Swan in Storybrooke" her assistant S. Glass tells her, as he walks into the maor`s office.

"How about her local high school?"

"No record of a Emma Swan attending...ever."

"Jesus!" the mayor exclaims throwing the magazine on her desk. "Whatever happened to responsible journalism? Something`s wrong here. Why would my son do this to me?"

"Maybe he, um, loves her". Sydney Glass suggests

"Oh, please!" she answers rolling her eyes."This is classic rebound. He's still wounded from - who was his last girlfriend?"

"Tamara Green, lawyer, San Francisco."

"Yeah, well, there was a match made in Heaven society, political family, California,all those electoral votes."

"Get Neal on the phone."

* * *

"You make clothes, right?" Killian asks Emma walking out of his room, wearing a playful smirk.

"I design them. There's a big difference." Emma answers getting up from the couch and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Did you design anything with stripes?"

Emma is about to answer, when she hears the police sirens.

"You called the sheriff?!" Emma asks uneasily "You know that old bastard hates me! "

"Well, for good reason!"

"Well, well, if it ain't Emma Dilemma". A familiar very familiar voice to Emma say.

"Graham!" Emma screams excited while she turns around to see him.

"Hot damn, girl, do we miss you around here! Hey, I think I saw poor, old Fuzz just the other day"

"Oh, God, you had to bring that up." Emma slaps his shoulder and hugs him, while Killian smiles fondly at the scene.

Then Emma takes a few steps back to get a clear view of her old-time friend "I can't believe you're the sheriff! "

"Yep, I get to frisk pretty little things like you all day and get paid for it."

Killian at the word "sheriff" remembers why Graham is here and stops smiling, then says "Graham, can you try and be a little more professional? We got us a crime suspect here."

"Now, Emma , you can't just go breaking into people's houses". Graham says, getting into his role.

"I didn't break in, Graham. I used a key - my key." Emma shows him the key.

"Well, it still ain't your house, darling`" Graham crosses his arms "I'm gonna have to escort you out."

"Use the cuffs, Graham, please?" Emma turns at Killian and narrow his eyes

"If you get him to sign these, I'll let you run me out-of-town." Says Emma, trying to negotiate as she walks to the table to hand Graham the divorce papers.

"Now, that's none of your concern." Says Killian trying to snatch the papers out of Emma`s hand…without success

"Well, what do we got here?" Graham examines them.

"A bill of divorce?" he asks "Mm-hmm". Emma answers nodding

"Hell, boy, I thought you said you took care of this." He looks up at Killian

"And I thought I had." The blue-eyed man defends himself scratching the back of his neck.

"Obviously not." Emma accuses

"Well, if you two are still married, it's her house, too. This here ain't nothin' but a domestic dispute."

"He didn't hit you, did he?" Graham asks trying to make sure, but he knows Killian wouldn`t be capable of such thing. "If he took a swing at you, I'll take him in right now". He adds joking but serious at the same time "We take that stuff pretty serious nowadays."

Emma at this looks at Killian, wondering if she should lie, make him pay-back. Killian gives her a "I can't believe you, are you serious" look. She realizes it's a serious thing so changes her mind.

"No, Graham, Killian`s never hit me."

"You know what? I don't have a single childhood memory that doesn't have you two in it." Graham says dreamily.

"And that includes the night I lit my ass on fire. Remember?"

"Graham..." Killian warns "Memory Lane is closed."

"Ah, boy, you two got a whole lot of catchin' up to do... so I'm just gonna leave you to it."

"Man, I set you up with your wife. You owe me one!" Killian reminds him desperately.

"Why won't you just sign the papers?!" Emma shouts

"Hey, there is nothin' I can do." Graham defends himself,raising his arms in surrender, not wanting to get caught in the middle. "The law is the law, and she has done nothin' wrong."

"I suppose shoplifting steaks at market`s okay."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Emma follows Killian as he tries to stop Graham from leaving "I took 'em back, and you know it!"

"You remember the vandalism of the Storybrooke sign? Totally her!" Killian points at Emma looking at Graham

"Hmm...isn't there some outstanding warrant for whoever dumped your mama's tractor in the fish pond?" Killian says, knowing he hit a button

Graham stops walking and gasps soundly.

Emma sighs deeply, knowing she is in trouble and Killian smiles triumphantly at her.


End file.
